User talk:Zachattack31
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Kuso page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bendo14 (Talk) 01:56, September 7, 2010 :You be Zack?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) HI :)Drakusgal231 23:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. Sorry if it looked like I was mad, cause I wasn't. ''Revenge is a pair of claws [[User Blog:Bendo14|hungry for your defeat.]] 01:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) i ussually get my pics from the tv shows...or from other sites like bakuview. there is a printscreen button on ur keyboard, (mine says PrtScn), i use that (when you click 'printscreen' it takes of pic of the screen that u can paste), then go to microsoft paint, click 'paste', crop my image, then save it, then upload it. thats bout it, im pretty sure thats what evry 1 else duz on this wiki too User talk: Ultimapyrus 21:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You know what's ironic? You have almost the same username as my friend's email address... lol. :D Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 01:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' That is pretty cool. Because I played baseball and did very well as a catcher and hitter, my nickname was "zachattack". And I liked the number 31 due to Mike Piazza of the Mets. I do not like him anymore, but I like the number still. Reply No thanks, the admins decided on no attribute categories.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey You are now a Rollback. Congratulations. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 01:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You can get rid of vandalism better.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 02:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Mechtogan do not belong in the BD category. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 16:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 16:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe, since it's really the equipment they're using, not actually being part of the team itself...I'll talk about it....Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 21:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 02:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Not to worry Hey, don't worry, on BakuView we have a system of approving comments of people who comment for the first time, so you're still entered, don't fret. This mistake tends to happen from time to time, but we understand. The warning for double posts is mainly for people who decide to try and trick us by changing their name and e-mail, yet we can see if the IP address is identical or not. Anyway, don't worry, you're still in the giveaway. -Krs100 You're welcome for the unlocking. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, '''and side where I'm right.']] 18:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC)) I was never good with imagesi the minx elfin page's infobox is huge can you help User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 18:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) yea thanksUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 19:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure, I don't see why not? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 16:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, could you replace the Gundalians category you placed on the Bakugan pages with Gundalian Bakugan? Because Gundalians is for characters. |Anony|. :Oh, I know how that feels... XD Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 01:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Trade hey,you wanna trade any dna code for a pyrus infinity helios,zenthon titan or a mutant taylean? If I bought Bakugan or played the game, I would. But I can't right now. But I am interested in maybe trying Bakugan Dimensions soon. Can you give me a code for free? I should look. Re: Katie I think I have a picture of her ... do I? I sorta forgot. I should've, though. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Try this. You're welcome, lol. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :No problem. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Reply Sure, but could you please sign your talk page with ~~~~, it makes it easier to tell who it is and to get to your talk page. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]]''diggy hole" 00:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actor Template You seem so interested in the Voice Actors, why don't you help me edit and add on names to this Navbox, thanks, then you can start applying the templte to each page, they're seperated by Japanese and English. name: Template:Actor Nav click the little e on the template to edit Category:Voice Actors Like Father Like Son 02:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't know, since Japanese and English are the major ones. Ask the other admins about it. And please put ~~~~ after your posts. Cheers, Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 23:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey, Zach, I've noticed you been working on the voice actors, and that's great! There's only one thing, though and that's the fact that the already puts pages into the Article Stub category, which makes the Needs Info category redundant. So if you would refrain from putting the Needs Info category on pages, that'd be great! --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, if you wish. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, there is. Oh, and if you wait a few weeks, you could be able to ask for Adminship. I hate you a little bit for it, but that's just my jealousy talking. You would be a great Admin. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ]]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am an Admin. I would just be jealous if you got the status this soon because I had to have like 5000 edits and 5 months under my belt before hand. Oh, and Toon was removed from his status, due to TS not telling anyone he was going to do it. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! Well, you can always count on me to help you out. Honestly, I, for some reason, always find new users looking for Adminship a threat. Probably because my status has been called into question SEVERAL times, although I have proven myself as a d*mn good one. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Personally, Im not fond of the idea, but I like that you are thinking. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I've been here for a long time so I know what to do and you're doing a great job at the actors. Anyway take care! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'''EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 02:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You really are a good editor. But you're still not interested in being an admin...You actually would be a very good admin by the way. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 02:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I'm pretty sure you meet many of the qualifications for Admin ^_^. I'll just check up on some stuff, and make sure you're eligible (however you spell that, I'm feeling lazy) if you ever want to join. I think for now, we won't be promoting anyone since we have enough Admins right now. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I just give credit where credit is due. That was funny, in my part that you passed me in rankings but no bother. I had preparations for exams for six months and I passed, so I wasn't online as much. Either way, Summer will be the best time for me. So...no problem. Can't wait to see you as one. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 02:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you challenging me? There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 04:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (laughs madly) You seriously took me seriously! I'm just joking also. One thing you should learn about me is to take things less seriously, take things easy. No hard feelings at all, never were. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 17:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Sure you do that. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 17:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) A Bureaucrat is actually higher than an Administrator. They have the same abilities as an Admin but they have the power to make other users, like me and you into Bureaucrats and Administrators. So, when someone requests to become an Admin or a Crat the current Admins must decide then discuss with one or more of the current Crats therefore making you on, Admin or Crat- if you are accepted (Admins can't do this). That's mainly what they do. (P.S Don't take me Sig seriously-remember that) [[User:TooNBaku|'Don’t use such big words,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 02:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anytime. And the current and active Crats in this wiki are: Abce2, DarkusMaster and TwinStar. [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 02:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This is the English version of Bakugan Wiki, so I think the English VAs are enough. Besides, the English/Japanese are/were the Original VAs. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar| klaT <----'' ']] Why? Too busy? [[User:TooNBaku|'Don’t use such big words,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 21:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm sure you would actually do well on BD. Those are cool hobbies you have. I got the message but I ignored it. Didn't bother. I've heard the same things about him, but it generally doesn't involve me so I don't get involve. [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 23:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) HaosWolfhttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DinoQueen13&action=edit&section=50Edit unlock me,please User:HaosWolf 83.50.136.18 14:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) So, you don't brawl in Bakugan Dimensions? [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 21:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply I believe I did. Let me check. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]]''diggy hole" 22:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, don't worry.Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 22:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) U wrong, Jake it's not a villain... After Jake Vallory is capture and hypnotized by the b*** of Kazarina, it's not necesary considered him as a villain in Gundalian Invaders, it's only a puppet who's workin by the Gundalians but he's still a Brawler and he work it with his friends Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Princess Fabia. i don't think like this, my friend. Petition Alright, I'll put something up so people can show their support, since this is quite a big issue. First off, for BakuView, this messes up our give-aways: we always do DNA Code give-aways since they're easy to do, but now we'd have to go back to our format of giving away normal Bakugan as prizes which we used to do before BD, but it also costs us the shipping and all that which makes the give-aways less frequent. -Krs100 Hey Zach IRC. If you can, important. Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 21:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) BakuSpace Hey again, it's Krs100. Yesterday I got into contact with Pyrus Phantom of BakuSpace, and he says he's up to put up a petition like we did, but he needs to the see the blog of the person who called it, to verify it. I quote exactly what he said: '''I'm totally up for it, but where is this blog? It seems a bit skeptical considering the announcement they posted on the gaymunnity. If I could see this blog and could properly verify it, I'm totally up for it,﻿ but the paranoia doesn't let me 100% believe it. Just link me the blog and I'll pass it onto him, thanks. -Krs100 What is your email? For the codes. Reach for the stars 15:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Favorites New Vestroia Episodes I wonder @Zachattack31, which episodes of New Vestroia was ur favorites? No paybacks needed, I don't use any of my DNA codes so you can have them. I have some leftover codes from like replacements, do you want any? I have most Wave 1/2/4 left. Reach for the stars 02:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hi hello i am new in this wiki and if are a admin then please unblock bakugan dimension page. good bye Hey. Not to be nosy,but i think Scar is at school.Try asking him again at 3:00 pm. Signed Brawl On! 17:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Oh ok,i was just saying because this is the time when kid's are at school.I had a half-a-day today. Signed Brawl On! 17:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) eh...? But why are you telling me this....?,do you want me to meet you on BD?.... Signed Brawl On! 17:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait,wait,wait you want me to train you??? Signed Brawl On! 17:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure.... Ok sure see ya. Signed Brawl On! 17:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir. Reach for the stars 02:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes and no. I'm also angry that we never found out who took it, I really wanted a Pyrus Fangoid >.< Reach for the stars 02:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) She's getting a Pyrus one that I had to spend 3 hours trying to find. Reach for the stars 02:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) U like Dan Petronijevic as Spectra or as Jake? Hours ago, i make a question to @TooNBaku about Dan Petronijevic. Now, this same ask, i'm gonna doin 2u: do u like this voice actor, like Spectra Phantom (New Vestroia) or Jake Vallory (Gundalian Invaders)? xo, Leda. I was imagine that. I coudn't wait another answer like this. And tell me, u like Spectra Phantom like me? I enjoyed Spectra when he was a evil guy, right? And, many of his battles lose against Dan Kuso but the most epics battles i saw in: Gone, Gone Bakugan, Ultimate Bakugan, Final Countdown, Reunion, All or Nothing and Spectra's Last Stand. Ah, as a good guy, i enjoy it, too. It was too cute seeing him huging Mira at the end of the 44th episode and the begining of Fusion Confusion. Spectra is really sweet when he is a good guy, too. Crush? I'm gonna be honest: Yes, more than that. Spectra... it's so sexy since the 1st that i saw him in New Vestroia; besides, he's the best villain ever before Masquerade and Barodius and the villains of MS. It's good and bad guy at the same time and that's can't denied. U don't know what he going 2 do if u meet him; so, I admit, Zach, that i'm in love with Spectra. Battle It's no problem. I have to also log out. Parents... Let's just do it same time tomorrow at the School Front, Dharak Server. Ok? [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 04:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) re: Next Giveaway I'd like to say that I'll be on here all day. But I may go back to doing it on the Buzz. And that's only because I want to eliminate all the anonymous wiki lurkers that can easily swoop in and snag a code. At least with Buzz, it's a little bit more exclusive. Still thinking about it though... (but the date is fo' sho'!) - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 08:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Scar Here! No Problem man ... I'm not angry at you for taking Darkus Codes ... But I would have liked a Darkus Razenoid, but hey don't use money unless you feel like if is nessary. reply My mistake... Sorry, 4 post words like that u saw it but i coudn' handle, so I had 2 express my honest feelings 2 Spectra, cuz it's one of my favorites character of BBB. I think it's my fault telling u that there's a crush between myself and a fiction character like Spectra Phantom. There's no confusion, we have take it normally. If i like, u should know it and the other users like Dinoqueen and SakuraMiya should know it, am I right, Zach? Ok, i'm gonna post it this in my post, so all the users can read it and know it from this cutie but sexy and cruel character of this series. Since BD is closing - They are for collectible reasons. They were supposed to be used to create new Bakugan from a future build update Reach for the stars 01:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no problem Reach for the stars 01:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) In some ways it doesn't seem unneccessary since some guys maybe don't get a chance to watch the episode and just only want to see the main events in the episode, the pictures can provide them a quick overview of the episode. But on the other hand, it also does seem unneccessary because to be honest, it takes up a lot of space on an episode page for no good (main) reason and people tend to upload a lot of images from the episode. And this all started because of the badges. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 18:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I can resume all that I happend 2 me in the last 2 days: Disappointed. Remember the post that i wrote last tuesday about my feelings 4 Spectra Phantom? Well, this post was blocked yesterday cuz I didn't know about the place who can write my Love Story and I'm feel it sad. Talk with AOH and kno what am talkin about. Leda. which code do you want? Haos meta, ventus flash ingram or cyclone percival and yes we can brawl tomorrow is that good? And something more im in bd Applefudge''Please'' with on top. 00:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, just got asked a favor by someone. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' I will be in bd around 7 eastern time in lumagrowl and something more you look so "common and annon" with that signature and your ranked number 1 in the wiki i can make you one and ill give you your code tomorrow and my mother will buy me tomorrow will buy me allot of bakugan i will give you some of there dna codes''Please'' with on top. 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry your forgiven and we can reschedule on wednesday?''Please'' with on top. 01:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Doubt... again. HI Zachattack, one question: In which chapter Spectra Phantom said "What's the point of having power if you're affaid to use it?". Thanks 4 ur support. xo, Leda. Yes, one Attribute of each will do. And, for Collapsab;e/Expandable Galleries, at the End of the Gallery place (right after ). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Thanks but u don't answer 2 my question. Take ur time and answered this; ah, be ready 4 the return of Spectra in MS, it's gonna be awesome, collosal and epic. xo, Leda. Once again, I'm so thankful 4. When i saw the preview of 15th episode on MS, the great entrance of Spectra was... The begining of the true war between the good guys and the villains of this season. What's are the bests chapter in New Vestroia? Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll trust that you saw it. I just don't remember that part, so I was like "Since when did that happen?". Anywho, I am about to put my laptop up. I might be able to get on later today in school, but if not, I will be on again about 4 my time. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind. 13:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Code BakuganLTL: Can you give me that DNA for free? I don't have any more codes now.... Just those 3 Re: Job The replacement is Template:Stub ( ). Place the latter at the bottom of articles, and that will automatically place the Category on the page. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually We still use it, but when the template is placed. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :lolbump. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::To alert someone that they overlooked something like this...we still use the NI and NP templates.Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 19:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh, okay then, I'll talk with her then. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 19:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know it was against the rules. I will stop now. Thanks for giving me a warning instead of just outright blocking me. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 01:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S Nice job on being number 1! I hope so to. And AOH means well. I think. =P Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 02:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Code Giveaway I have the IRC link, no worries. It's up to the boy how he wants to give the away but I'll pass along the message... - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 09:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) He just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago, something we did not expect. Even though he's fine I really need him to rest up. Needless to say, this weekend's event is on hold the following weekend. Tell you bros to read this or just pass it on- the new date is June 4th. I'll get you more details sometime soon. My apologies but his health is more important... - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 22:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) OK- He thought about it and came to the conclusion that everyone should have an equal opportunity, regulars and anonymous alike. Saturday's code giveaway will be similar to the previous one. Good luck to all... - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 12:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Good news!! I put an avatar in my profile and I'm so happy about that. Once again, u don't answer ur favorites episodes of NV, please i want know it 2 share it and compare it. Meanwhile, Can I ask u somethin? What's ur expectations of the return of Spectra in MS? It's huge, right? Remember, he's back in 15th episode of MS. xo, Leda. U mean that u liked... Spectra's Last Stand!!! Me, too. The best episode in NV ever!!! Hey Zach 7 hours more but i have to tell something my most powerful bakugan is 401 helix drago but i play my cards good.[[User:Thesupghost|''Got to ]]go Ultimate! 18:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. You found me when i had to leave, sorry. Release Your Inner Darkness! 22:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Best Villain Masked Between Masquerade and Spectra Phantom, who's the best villain masked in the Bakugan series? Bakugan Dimensions I found you on BD. :P Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. '''No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! A Bump message, in order to "revive" a Forgotten Thread/Blog. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' Deal. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Lolwtf Don't mind DM84, he's always like that so its nothing to leave the wiki for. Just ignore him if he tries to cause anythign else. Your a great user and don't let another contributer that doesn't like trusting others get in the way of u having a nice time at this wiki Reach for the stars 19:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) A favor 4 Nuza Tell Nuzamaki if it's possible dowloaded the episode Interspace Under Siege after the transmission in a local channel and share with all of us how Spectra Phantom returns with Infinity Helios (as a Darkus Brawler), Dan and Drago. thanks. xo, Leda. Excited 4 Interspace Under Siege... Each time it's minus the time 2 watch in YouTube the 15th episode of MS. I hope we enjoy it from the begining 2 the end 2 this great chapter but the best of all it's that we can watch again 2 Spectra Phantom and Helios and also 2 Dan and Drago, I'm so excited and I want 2 come this day, are u excited, too?. I left a comment previous of this and I hope u read it. Greetings. Xo, Leda. The Category Bakugan is for the Bakugan themselves, though you're free to do whatever you want. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :Sure. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :I admit it... this chapter is the best that I never seen in my life and the hole franchise ever. Spectra, our friend, has return 2 stay until the season ends. :U never expected somethin like the return of Spectr@ and Helios in MS, right? Interspace Hey, I'm kinda asking for permission to post a blog post on a video that 3 of us BakuView staff posted (Redmanpuika35, Bluebirdboy1 and I) of Bakugan Interspace in Minecraft - a project we've been working on for a week or so and we finally finished, so I was hoping to put it up here to see peoples' reactions. Am I allowed to? ~Krs100 No Prob; Go Ahead. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] | coincidence? ur like me a little. i also just watch the episodes. not the actual game or dimensions.Doofinc (talk) 13:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You, my friend, are smart. I read what happened last night, and you were smart to try to shut Ji up. Well, sucks to be him, because now he dai. Nuff said. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind 14:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Zach, sorry about putting Bakugan as a category in episodes. I saw it in one and thought it would be ok. Now I feel bad about making you fixing it. =( Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 16:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. BTW, do you like online shooting games? Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 16:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) tombob.wikia.com Check out solo28's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (talk) 00:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem (You wouldn't believe the amount of replies I got frmo SM...) I don't think I deserve thanks for not getting you something but no worries, your still getting your Pyrus Taylean. Nice Nice job on 5000 edits!!! =D I love the smell of editing in the morning! 20:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I got 1000 edits today too. Weird. Like the new sig? It is "There's nothing like the smell of napalm in the morning" from Apocalypse Now but with editing instead of napalm. I love the smell of editing in the morning! 21:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) quit it with the galleries, show off, they only put those when GALLERIES ARE TOO BIG--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Check ur email :3 heres the thing only for galleries beyond 12 rows--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You dont have too, by the way I am BlazeCannon15 call me Blaze,, you an admin here--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I was an admin till I had to pay my time off for high school, it is hard as shit, no offense--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) yes by all means, and if you see any ANIME ABILITY CARD effects assumed made up or know they have not shown up, inform me and can you tell the other admins that may I get my admin stat back--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) yes--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have a question 4 ya, do u analyze the 15th episode of MS with details? Cuz I do and u can read it in the blog of Nuza. I hope u share it with the others. Leda. Hey, I'm new here so just wanted to say "What's Up!" to Mr.#1! Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 14:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo Zach, Where are you getting these pics? Is the episode on youtube yet or something? Or are you a Canadian and I just forgot. RenMS.jpg GundalianUnderFire1.jpg Anywho, thanks man. I HAVE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE POWER! ']]to make you shut up. 14:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reasons 4 u prefer Ep 15 and Ep 16 of MS 4 what reasons u prefer MS's Interspace Under Siege and A Hero Returns, Zach? LedaMarie (talk) 03:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC)How very sad! Leda. Fav Phrase in MS "You're not the same guy who broght me out of my darkness, and the Battle Brawlers seem to be fractured. How Very Sad!". If u watched A Hero Returns, u sure tell me who character say this phrase. I'll puttin u in a test. LedaMarie (talk) 20:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Leda. Oh, yeah. U passed the test, Zach. Now, we talkin about Spectra, he probably shown his heart 4 the first time in the whole Bakugan series, he changed a lot and I'm really happy; however, I'm really like him as a villain as in New Vestroia, but that doesn't matter, I'm still love Spectra, no matter who he is. His parlament it's so emotional and I almost cried with this but it's a lesson that Dan have 2 learned. Some user tolds me that his favorite phrase was, precisely, the scene where Spectra tolds Dan about his attitude and his disappointed 2 him. Are you agree with him and with me? LedaMarie (talk) 02:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. how about a pyrus krakenoid or a pyrus titanium or a darkus dreadeon?Ventuskuso (talk) 10:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso sure...email the ode once you get it ,my email is- ni.shetty@yahoo.com Ventuskuso (talk) 11:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso yea i got ur mail,but B.D is down right now,when it gets back on,ill check the code and send u the dreadeon code.Ventuskuso (talk) 07:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso